


On Watch

by Tsaisera



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaisera/pseuds/Tsaisera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has the late night watch and hears a cry in the night. When he realises that his two nephews are missing his heart sinks... Where they go so does mischief and trouble. What he finds however could not be further from the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is really bad.... it's my first time writing Durincest.  
> Oh yeah WARNING - Durincest lulz :P if you don't like the idea of it don't read it!
> 
> Om nom nom awesome sex scenes :D
> 
> Criticism is welcome!!

Thorin sat quietly on watch, guarding his company from the dangers of the night. He had taken his perch on a fallen tree just outside of the camp. They all slept fitfully without worry, knowing their king was on guard. Or so he thought.

A desperate cry roused him from his thoughts. Turning quickly he could see no movement from the group in the warm glow of the fire. Getting up he walked towards the softly snoring bodies. In his head he counted them as he moved silently around the fire. All were accounted for except two.

Thorin’s heart sank as he realised that his two nephews, Fili and Kili, were missing, their bedrolls empty. What mischief were they up to now? And which one of them had uttered that cry? Gods forbid should one of his heirs be in trouble. Thorin went in search for them, waking Dwalin to take the watch.

Thorin walked through the dark trees in the direction from which the cry had come. As he neared a clearing in the woods he heard pained panting and what sounded like moans of agony. “What in Durin’s name…?” he whispered, cautiously picking up his pace, one hand on his sword hilt in case they should either of them be in danger. As he drew closer his eyes widened at what he saw. The brother’s appeared to be wrestling…completely naked.

He could see Fili’s blonde mane swaying over his brother’s face, his arms solidly planted to either side of his head, as if pinning him in victory. Kili’s legs around his brother’s waist.

Thorin felt his face and body flush with heat at the realisation of what the brother’s were up to. The noises he had heard were not of pain or hurt, but of pleasure.

As he saw them pause in their rutting, Thorin pressed himself into the shadows of a large pine so as not to be seen by the pair and listened intently. He could not stop himself, both enthralled and terribly confused by the situation. He had heard of this happening amongst dwarven kin but had neither seen nor experienced it. He overheard Kili’s ragged and laboured words;

“Fili, we must be more quiet. I cannot bear to imagine the wrath of Uncle should he ever discover us.”

Thorin smirked, he had always been curious about the two and it made his chest swell with pride to know that his nephews would let their bond to be swayed by his opinion. He knew the brother’s were close, nay inseparable, but this was a new revelation, Thorin felt his shaft also swelling in his breeches. He took this unsurpassable opportunity, he took a deep breath, made sure his face was stoic and set and breached the cover of the trees, marching into the clearing.

Hearing his footfalls, Fili rolled onto his back with speed and brought his brother up to his chest, wrapping his thick arms around him in a protective embrace.

“I’m afraid, Kili, it is a little late for that. You are found.”

Thorin tried not to smirk as he addressed his wide-eyed brunette nephew. Thorin looked to Fili, his blue eyes were wary and pleading, with a hint of a challenge to his uncles authority in them.

“Uncle… my King…” he bowed his head. “..Please do not punish him, I instigated this and I will bear the shame. Spare my brother.”

Thorin stared at the both of them a moment, his eyes roaming their bodies appreciatively. He revelled in the prolonging of their fear and blatant apprehension. Kili was the slighter of the two, he had a lithe, lean body. Tall for a dwarf, the usually thick muscles had been stretched, they clung to his boyish bone structure in sharp definition.

As Thorin followed the line of his torso up his body he reached Fili’s taut forearms, covered in a thick down of blonde hair. His biceps against his brother’s skin were toned and straining for his brother’s safety. Thorin could see his bearded jaw clenching and unclenching, his braided moustache moving.

Thorin spoke, continuing his staunch guise, trying to hide the lust in his voice.

“I know not what I should do about this. Clearly, though your bravery is admirable Fili, you should both be punished for your shameful acts.”

Kili’s eyes got even wider, then he hid his face in his brother’s shoulder. Fili’s eyes closed and his brow knotted. Thorin chuckled to himself and Fili stared at him, confusion now in his eyes. Thorin strode towards them, shedding his large fur overcoat to the mossy floor. 

“I jest my dear boys.” The relief of the pair was obvious as both their bare bodies relaxed in the sliver moonlight.

“Although I am still at a loss as to what to do with you two, rutting like jackrabbits for all the orcs in the low lands to hear.”  
Thorin winked at Fili as he came to stand in front of the pair.  
“I am curious as to exactly what you were doing, so that I may learn a suitable punishment…”

He offered Kili a large hand. Still with uncertainty in his eyes, Kili took his uncles hand and was hoisted to his feet. Fili stood also, and Thorin admired the fine young dwarves they had grown into from the terrors he had helped his poor sister; Dis, to raise. Fili’s manhood was the larger. Even in the cool night air, he stood thick and proud to attention. Like his figure, Kili was tall and more slender. No doubt his brother took great pleasure in its length.

Thorin brought Kili close, pulling him into his chest. He could hear his fast breaths and almost feel the heat of the blush in his face. Thorin held fast to the boys waist and leaned in, his lips now mere inches from Kili’s ear.

He whispered; “I want you, and your brother, to show me exactly what you were doing…”

He felt a shudder go through the young dwarf, and when Thorin was sure he could stand by himself again, he stepped back and gestured to his brother. Fili look from his Uncle’s serious face to Kili and back. Kili turned to Fili then, a mischievous grin spreading slowly across his face. He slid his hands over Fili’s chest and kissed his brother hard, their lips weaving together, their tongues dancing and teeth nipping. When their kiss broke Thorin heard Kili’s lusty murmur;

“Our dear Uncle, our King…” He looked at Thorin then, “wants us to show him just what we were up to Fili.”

It was Fili’s turn to smile, and a heated smile it was. His blue eyes twinkled and Thorin caught the twitch of his thick shaft. Thorin stifled a moan as the brothers moved towards him with such intent as to devour him. His heart beat ever faster as Fili appeared before him and ran a hand first up the side of his face then through his flowing black hair.

“Uncle, I shall have to have my revenge for the awful fright you gave me just then…” His whisper made Thorin painfully hard with anticipation.

All at once Fili’s fingers twisted in his hair and their mouths crashed together with a burning passion. So lost in the kiss was he that he almost missed Kili’s hands worming their way into his tunic. They moved over his solid abdominals and up his hair-covered chest. The fingers of his left hand toyed with a nipple and Thorin groaned into Fili’s mouth, grabbing his face in his hands to deepen the kiss.

Fili’s other hand moved to Thorin’s wide belt and undid it, the heavy metal thumping to the ground. Thorin felt hot breath against his neck, then Kili’s soft lips, sucking, nibbling, licking. Thorin threw his head back, breaking the kiss. The connection of skin burned with need and his body reacted in the most pleasant of ways.

“Gods… no KIli… you must not…” but the rest trailed into a strangled growl.

“Brother… I think you may have found our Uncle’s only weakness…” Said Fili as he untied Thorin’s breeches and his fingers reached in to wrap around his straining member. Thorin nearly buckled at the intense mistrations and growled low in his throat. When Thorin spoke again his voice was strained; 

“You fiendish imps…What am I going to do with you?”

It was Kili’s voice he heard next, whispering into his right ear, the stubble of his chin grazing his skin.

“What would you have us do Uncle? Would you have my brother take you into his mouth?”

With that, Thorin felt the head of his cock engulfed in the hot, wet furnace of Fili’s mouth. He groaned and found an opportunity to exact some punishment. While Fili kissed his cockhead and his tongue danced around his shaft, Thorin rolled his hips, thrusting further into Fili’s mouth, catching the blonde by surprise. Thorin knotted his fingers between the locks of Fili’s hair and pulled him onto his cock.

Fili nearly chocked as his Uncle’s cock went down his throat. It was as thick as his own and longer than Kili’s making for an all round impressive size. He relaxed his jaw and throat allowing Thorin to fuck his mouth for a few quick thrusts before he pulled back. Kili giggled behind Thorin and he could fee puffs of hot air against his neck. Fili’s tongue came back with a vengeance, first travelling the entire length of Thorin’s heavy shaft from tip to root before going further down to lave Thorin’s balls.

“Durin’s beard Fili…” Thorin’s voice was raspy and thick, his mouth dry. He could feel Kili’s arousal hard against his back and reached behind him to take it in his hand. Kili whined and thrust his hips against Thorin’s palm. Thorin smirked, how sensitive his youngest nephew was, an excellent advantage. Thorin turned his head and found Kili’s mouth, taking his lips and forcing his tongue between them. He began long, slow strokes along Kili’s shaft, mimicking that of his brother’s mouth.

“Enough of this.” Thorin growled against Kili’s lips. The coil of pleasure in Thorin’s belly was wound too tight and he would come if he did not stop Fili soon. He gently pulled Fili off his cock and moved out from between the brothers. Kili whined again as Thorin’s hand left his shaft and he pouted.

“You are too impatient Kili. I know that is not all you were doing…” Thorin shed his tunic, then undid his boots and removed them along with his breeches. “And I think you should give your poor brother some attention.” He pulled over his coat and laid it on the ground in front of them. “On your hands and knees Kili.” He pointed to the coat.

Kili obediently got down on all fours, knowing what was wanted from him, he presented his pale behind to his Uncle. Thorin sighed, appreciating the two perfect globes then followed the muscled arch of Kili’s back to his face, where he was gazing lustily at Thorin’s cock. “Fili…” the older brother knelt in front of Kili, his throbbing cock bobbing in front of Kili’s face. Fili groaned and his head lolled back as Kili set to work pleasuring his deprived brother.

Thorin took his place behind Kili, fisting his cock as he watched Fili’s features contort with each bob of his brother’s head. “Do you enjoy us my King?” It was a breathy whisper but Thorin heard every word. “Oh yes Fili, I am very proud of you both…” He laid a hand on Kili’s back, fingers ghosting over the two small dimples above his ass. “If only you both put as much practise into your tutoring…” He then ran a finger down the cleft of Kili’s cheeks to find that small puckered hole, still moist from their earlier ventures. He smiled at Kili’s muffled moan and slowly applied pressure until his finger was inside Kili up to the second knuckle. Kili squirmed and Thorin placed his other hand on Kili’s hip to steady him. Kili moaned again as Thorin began moving his thick finger inside him.

“My baby brother is sensitive Uncle, it will not take too long to prepare him before his is begging for- Oh Mahal!” Fili cut his own sentence short in a long groan. Kili had swallowed the entire length of his cock and was now throat-fucking himself with it. “Sometimes I forget how much better at this he is than myself.” Fili chuckled. Thorin slid another finger into his nephew and began scissoring and rubbing, slowly moving them in and out. As he felt the tight ring of muscle relaxing Kili’s head came up and turned to look at The King Under The Mountain. “Please Uncle… please hurry and I will show you all that Fili and I were doing.”

Fili and Thorin shared a quick grin before Thorin thrust a third finger inside Kili. “Do you have anything to ease the way?” Fili reached behind him and pulled a small bottle of scented oil from his jacket pocket and handed it to Thorin. Thorin pulled the cork and coated his cock with the oil. Lavender greeted his nose as he gave himself a few brief strokes and returned his attention to his panting nephew. He dribbled the remainder of the oil into the cleft of Kili’s ass and watched as it coated the tight opening to his body. 

Thorin beckoned to Fili as he positioned himself at Kili’s entrance. “You will join us. I must confess, this is the first time at this…” He bent down to kiss Kili’s back as one of Fili’s hands cupped a buttock and pushed Thorin’s hips forward. The other parted Kili’s soft cheeks to allow his Uncle to slide inside his brother.

Thorin groaned as finally his cock was sheathed entirely inside Kili the tightness and heat were perfect, gripping his shaft with immense intensity. Fili grinned at the sound and leaned over his brother to kiss Thorin. He let Fili dominate the kiss and felt pressure on his hip, Fili indicating that he could begin moving.

“Slowly now my King, you are much bigger than he is used to.” Thorin could only manage a nod as he withdrew with extra caution then thrusting back in as slowly as he could manage. Kili’s head came up again, his face shining with moisture; “Do not listen to him Thorin, I am not made of glass as Fili treats me.” He cried out as Thorin’s thrusts came faster and Fili sought to end his complaints with his now rather large arousal. When Kili saw it he murmured to his brother. “Do you enjoy watching Uncle fuck me, my love?” Fili twisted his fingers in Kili’s long hair and guided his mouth to his throbbing cock. “I do indeed little Kili, and I think we should receive this punishment on a regular occasion from now on…”

Thorin grunted at the idea and put more force behind his thrusts, thus gaining more depth. Kili’s back arched when the angle changed and began moaning like a whore around his brother’s cock. “And now it seems I have found Kili’s weakness…” Thorin maintained the angle and punded into Kili now, groaning out his own pleasure. He gripped Kili’s hips hard enough to bruise, the coil in his belly was near ready to snap and he pushed in hard and deep. 

“Kili…” he panted “Kili I am afraid I cannot last this much longer… You are so tight around me.” All that got Thorin was a lound whimper that sent him over the edge and into the abyss. Thorin roared and buried himself to the hilt as waves of jarring pleasure rolled through him. He felt his cock jerking as Thorin’s seed jetted from him in rapid spurts. Thorin gave a few languid thrusts before he drew from Kili and sat back with a long satisfied sigh.

Fili was not far behind the King and cried out; “Kili…Gods…” He hunched over his brother’s head and raked red lines across Kili’s back. Fili shook with his orgasm then collapsed, leaving poor Kili to swallow what he could and lap up the rest. Thorin saw Kili’s hand move to attend to his own denied erection and, intent to stop him, grabbed his hips and hauled his nephew into his lap. With Thorin’s legs crossed and Kili between them he wrapped his arms around Kili’s waist. 

Kili leaned back against his Uncle as Thorin’s hand wrapped around Kili’s solid shaft. “Mahal, please Uncle Thorin… I cannot wait any longer.” Thorin captured his mouth and began fisting Kili’s long cock. “Very well Kili, here is your punishment.”

Thorin wasted no time in pumping his nephew with long rapid strokes, pulling slightly harder on the way up. Kili writhed and whimpered and bucked, Thorin’s other hand toying with his sensitive nipples. Thorin’s mouth clamped down on the skin that joined Kili’s neck and his shoulder and that was his undoing. Kili screamed and jerked as he coated his chest, stomach and Thorin’s hand with seed. His hips thrust up into Thorin’s hand before he went completely limp and collapsed forward next to his brother.

“Ah my nephews, what a sight you are.” Thorin said more to himself than to the heavily breathing brothers. Laying there together in the moonlight, it was surly not a sight that Thorin would be forgetting any time soon.


End file.
